The Yearbook
by Khaila
Summary: This is the first memento of my last days as a Seventh Year, as Head Girl, as the school knowitall, as McGonagal's pet, and as part of the infamous trio. Merlin, this book is the beginning of our end and the ending our new beginning.


Title: **The Yearbook**

Author name: Brittney

Author email: Romance

Sub Category: Drama

Keywords: Blaise Hermione OC Politics

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP

Summary: This the first memento of my last days as a Seventh Year, as Head Girl, as the school know-it-all, as McGonagal's pet, and as part of the infamous trio. Merlin, this book is the beginning of our end and the ending our new beginning.

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author notes: This was inspired by me receiving my yearbook last week, my last high school yearbook. It's so sad. I felt like they had to have the same experience that I'm having.

* * *

**"The Yearbook"

* * *

**

This is it, my last Official Hogwarts Yearbook, my last chance to reminisce on the good times and laugh about the bad. This is my last chance to convey any unfelt emotion and reiterate any public feelings. I can't believe Filch just handed me the single most important book that can never technically be read for comprehension. This the first memento of my last days as a Seventh Year, as Head Girl, as the school know-it-all, as McGonagal's pet, and as part of the infamous trio. Merlin, this book is the beginning of our end and the ending our new beginning. This yearbook is my signal that it's time to write my speech for the Leaving Feast and its my warning that it's time to begin to look back. I hate having to get my Yearbook signed, it always means that I have to sign theirs, Merlin don't let me cry.

* * *

_Mione,_

_(I know you love that name, deep within your bushy-headed heart!) I just had to be the first to sign this! I cannot believe the leaving feast is in nine days! I can remember the first time Snape called you an 'Insufferable know-it-all" in first year. It seems so long ago! Good luck with the internship at the Ministry, hope it all goes well. Miss ya loads, Au Reviour!_

_Lavender M. Brown

* * *

_

Ha, you know I love it, eh? Then why am I having visions of sending you to slow death? Oh God, Lavender, I think I may honestly miss you too. Spending every night in the same dormitory for ten months every year, for seven years, is enough to make anyone create emotional ties, no matter how thin. I haven't forgotten my first insult via Snape, it's a moment most don't forget, Lav. Those days seems to far away to me too, Merlin knows we aren't eleven anymore.

* * *

_Hermione!_

_It's been great! We've been through ups, we've been through downs but we'll always be Gryffindors to the END! I've never met a witch as powerful as you are and don't you ever forget that! See you 'round, Granger!_

_Seamus Finnigan

* * *

_

My favorite Irishman, Seamus, you are a wizard that I'll never forget! I'll be telling my grandchildren about the night you talked all the boys into skinny dipping in the lake. I may have nagged and disapproved that night but I have to admit it was the most humorous thing I've ever witnessed. I will miss your early morning wake-up calls during Quidditch season and I will miss you throwing bits of biscuit at Dean to wake him up at breakfast.

* * *

_Granger._

_Who knew I'd be signing your yearbook? Thank me for your new teeth and we'll be even on the burning hair thing. (Last time I ever did detention with Flitwick!) I'll be elated to greet you at the Ministry, I guess if I have to have competition at least its against a Witch as dumb as you._

_D. Malfoy_

_P. S. Only the strong survive, Granger, you are a survivor.

* * *

_

Still the snarkiest bastard I've ever had the pleasure of having human contact with. I still can't believe you signed my yearbook while I was watching Harry practice, you hate to show that you can tolerate me. These last seven years wouldn't have been the same without your constant interfering and whining about Potty and Weasel. Malfoy, sometimes the ones you think are your enemies are the ones that will do you the most good. The War was just that, a war, all things done within the period -- during a moment of complete distress -- are quickly forgiven and forgotten.

* * *

_Hermione Granger_

_What should I say? Should I throw some misguided cliche that is filling up Yearbook's all over Hogwarts? Which one? **I'll miss you?** Of course I will, we've spent every waking moment together for almost Seven years! **Stay sweet? **Hermione, you've never been all that sweet to me, more like a sister that sweet. **We've been through some great times and some horrid times?** Of course we have, we're the two idiots who befriended Harry Potter, for better or for worse! **Good luck in the future?** Hell, Hermione, you don't need any luck for the future, you'll do fine. **I'll never forget you?** You're damn right I'll never forget you, we are the trio! Every stupid cliche that you can think of applies to us so I'll leave you with this . . . Scabbers and Crookshanks Love forever and always 1993 - 1994. _

_Your Ronald B. Weasley

* * *

_

Oh, Ron! You just had to make me emotional! What can you say when you've said so many impromptu good-byes on grounds so ancient and far away? Not much. I've never told you (Merlin knows I should have) but your mum knew what she was doing when she named you. Ronald means 'Having the god's power' and your one of the most powerful Wizards I've ever met. I love you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are my best friend and Luna's the luckiest witch in Britain. And no, my cat did not have an affair with that rat.

* * *

_Hermione,_

_We will last. It's inevitable, we are too strong not too. I swear sometimes that you would have made a great Slytherin if not for the whole blood issue. Bloody hell, Hermione, it's the end! We're leaving in a few weeks! No more Snape, the end of the endless Advanced Charms Lectures, no more Filch, the end of the awful tuna casserole from the Kitchens on late nights, and no more mysterious assignments from Professor Vector! The end to those nightmares only open the door for new nightmares to come! Kiss you when I see you!_

_Your Slytherin Sicilian,_

_Blaise Zabini_

_P. S. Is that D. Malfoy who I think it is?

* * *

_

I always enjoyed Dobby's tuna casserole, it made me sleep so well! Blaise, I'm no longer ashamed to be called your girlfriend, especially after the fiasco at Hogsmeade with the Butterbeer and the bees you ought to be elated. I never knew that bees could be so hostile and that you enjoyed such violent activity. Kiss. Kiss. My Sicilian.

* * *

_Ahh! You cannot leave me! You can't! You just can't! I won't let you! I refuse to leave a sweet, emotional, tie-tying message the reaffirms the fact that next year I'll be all alone. Hermione, I couldn't have gotten through everything without you. You are like my big sister and it seems that I've always needed one. (Thank Merlin you always were around.) This isn't good-bye, Hermione, this is see ya later._

_Ginny

* * *

_

Ginerva Molly Weasley, who do you think you are screaming at? Oh, Gins, it's okay, I understand, really I do. Because it is hard to think of a day without you running up to me at breakfast rambling on about what Michael Corner sent to you or what Dean Thomas mumbled when you walked by or what little Owen Cauldwell recited when you walked out the tower (I'm still sure that is stalking) or how Harry smiled when you said good morning. Old habits die hard huh? See ya later, little Weasley.

* * *

_Good Luck Hermione! You sure are a smart witch! Congratulations on the Valedictorian spot, fairly earned! These last ten months together, working as Heads, has been remarkable! I'll never forget you!_

_Ernie Macmillan

* * *

_

Darn right it was fairly earned, I've been working since I was ten for this. Oh, Ernie, you are such a nice boy. I do wish you well with your future endeavors! I'm sure becoming a Muggle accountant will work out for you. Even in the worst times your Hufflepuff loyalty won out over the Darkest of forces! Bye!

* * *

_Hermione!_

_You are a special witch and will remain a bright light in my mind for years to come._

_Luna Lovegood

* * *

_

Take your words and give them right back to yourself, for that's what I think of you. If you are Loony then I feel sorry for the rest of us, we are the ones who need the shrinks. Good luck next year.

* * *

_Hermione,_

_1) Padma Nice knowing you! Wish we could've gotten to know each other better. You are the greatest witch and fighter I've ever met you give me hope that I'll turn out to be something more than a giggling wife of some Oil Magnate's son. Keep your fingers crossed, our betrothment was announced last week._

_2) Parvati Seven years and a War and I can't find the words. You are beautiful, Hermione, and it seems that you always look like you did that night at the Yule Ball. I'll miss you and every dang blasted thing you stood for._

_The Patil Twins

* * *

_

I hope I get a Wedding invitation Padma. Parvati, girl, there are no words. You are more than a conqueror, did you know that? Just because you lost one person doesn't over shadow all the people you saved that night. I wish you look with the future and if you ever need anything just let me know.

* * *

_Bye Hermione! It's strange to think that you'll never be there to save me from Snape! Mmh, maybe the thing is that you'll never NEED to be there to save me. I'll miss you and Harry and Ron. And I'll definitely miss all the things you have taught me and helped me with!_

_Neville Longbottom

* * *

_

Oh, good-bye Neville! I'll always be there to save you from Snape, always! The things you've learned you learned on your own determination. I never recall teaching you a darn thing Mr. Longbottom and I refuse to take credit for anything. You will do great things, Neville!

* * *

_Granger,_

_Your hair is starting to really get nice looking. Good job if I may say so myself._

_P. Parkinson.

* * *

_

Humph. War can really change people, can't it? Who would have thought you would have ever lowered yourself to give me a word in my yearbook. Pansy, good luck and thanks for the compliment.

* * *

_Hermione,_

_If I had to come up second behind anybody in the race for number one in our class I'm glad it's you. On the battle field there are no such things as dirty blood or pure blood there are just people, and to think, you taught me that. Good luck._

_Tracey Davis

* * *

_

I'm sure your speech will be better than mine, I don't even know what to say to everyone. Tracey, you made it fashionable to be wear green during the War. Only a Slytherin can set fashion trends with curses flying everywhere. Good luck.

* * *

_Granger. Good luck. You have earned more than my respect in the past two years. Good-bye._

_Theodore Nott

* * *

_

Theo, though your message was short, I know it is just who you are. There are so many things I'd like to tell you and let you know now that we are leaving but I guess things are easier said on the battlefield when lines are so blurry. Theo, you are a great wizard and your father's death did not end your greatness it only made a way for it. You made so many hard decisions and the fact that you shared them with me made me respect you so much more. I'll never forget the NEW Nott family motto, "Respect is an earned gift."

* * *

_I need you to remember me, Hermione. Keep me with you no matter what happens, otherwise none of this will matter._

_Harry J. Potter

* * *

_

How could I forget the most important man in my life? Harry, do you realize that those who spend their entire lives trying to protect those they love are the ones who really need protection? You are my best friend, my soul's constant companion. Without you, Harry, there is no me, there is no trio and all these crazy adventures that I've been privy to would just be a farfetched dream. Harry, you've gone and made me emotional again. I don't know why Ron and you would even pick this thing up we'll never need this, we don't need good-byes because the trio isn't broken up. I mean you two are moving right across from my flat so we'll never be to far from each other. Just remember, Harry James Potter, you and Ron will always be the men in my life. And yes I'll make sure that Blaise (and every man after him) knows this.

* * *

It seems as if the entire school has signed this book and it doesn't feel any heavier. After Harry signed it there was no one else to sign and I knew that it was time to put on my new dress robes and go give my speech. These past seven years have been filled with things that not even the greatest author could cook up and write in a book. I've meet so many people, been so many places, and done so many things that is hard to believe that I'm only 18. Thanks to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Luna, Draco, Blaise, the Weasley's, Professor Lupin, Padfoot, Snape, Neville, Dumbledore, McGonagal, my parents, Seamus, Dean, Colin, Tracey, Theo, and especially to Voldemort for creating memories for me to remember. And a special thanks to the Hogwarts Class of 1998, all of you are the greatest. 


End file.
